Fetish
by symbion
Summary: Tsukimiya curses Hinata and his annoying fetish. Tsuzuki, however, is scarred for life and Hanamura just goes along for the ride.


Just some drabble—and a PWP…come to think of it, what's with Hinata and his fetish on Tsukimiya's breast? Even the idiot Nao doesn't get that far XD

* * *

**Fetish**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't' own Bloody Cross. Komeyama Shiwo and its respective publishers are the owners, uh huh…

* * *

Damn…

He's touching my breasts again. The hell with this guy and his fetish on my _breasts_?

Every time we meet (and argue and fight and so on…) he will have his chance to sneak on me and grab my breasts. He will fondle them like everything depends on it and when I come to and eventually hit him (hard) he will laugh it off and call it even. The nerve of that guy!

I am thankful of my poker face; indeed, I am hardly fazed by anything in particular (except, maybe, for that idiot, the other idiot Nao, and the third idiot Tsuzuki's already idiot idiocy…man, they never cease to amaze me…). So I will only have my eyes widened for a fraction and my body will move on my own volition a.k.a. punch Hinata to bloody pulp. I don't blush, I don't scream girlishly, heck I don't even feel vandalized or something…I just…feel annoyed. Really, Hinata's antic has already become a habit in my gloomy, daily life. If you could call it as life, honestly…

Like Nao, he will relentlessly flirt with me and even seduce me. Still, Nao has his own line; at least he knows not to cross the boundary between life and death a.k.a. being pummeled to death by me of course. Nao is silly and childish, but at least he's not as vulgar as Hinata is.

Ugh…he's fondling my breasts again, blatantly ignoring my warning (read: **punch**) earlier for not touching them **again**. He still talks about some rubbish things regarding me, that bastard Tsuzuki, the holy artifact, or whatever, I don't care. All I care is for him to, please, stop that fondling!

I turn around to punch him, but unexpectedly he has already predicted my movement and bound me with some of his infernal spells. I am unable to move, not to mention defenseless, and can only glare at him viciously. The bastard only smiles, like usual. And he's still fondling my breasts. Damn…

"So feisty, Tsukimiya…" he drawls. "But I like you nonetheless."

I sneer. "Sorry to say this to you, but the feeling isn't mutual."

He fakes hurt. "Ahh, Tsukimiya, don't be so mean…I'm hurt." I snort and look away. The bastard begins to grate on my deepest nerves. If only I can release myself from this spells and move…

"Ah!"

Bastard, what did he barely do…?

"Ooh…so the cold hearted Tsukimiya can emit such sound? This is gold."

"Wha—ah! Hinata, sto—uh!" I gasp. Such sensation…I sometimes felt it whenever the jerk casually stroked or touched my boobs, but the sensation was dull (I didn't encourage it to bloom, of course). And not until this night, he dares to do such atrocious thing like—like touching and pinching my—my nipples! Since—since when did he unhook my bra clasps?

"Tsu-ki-mi-ya." I can sense his smile from his husky voice. He whispers on my left ear, making me shiver. "Man, I don't know that you're so sensitive. You're usually indifferent whenever I touch your boobs, so I do think you've already been immune from this."

He pauses, chuckling. I growl. "Now I see the opposite. Damn, Tsukimiya, I will enjoy it to the last."

"Hinata, you bastard! Don't you dare to—ah! **Ah!** Stop, Hinata! Ahh…"

His hands are so big and warm. Calloused fingers rub and eventually pinch my nipples, making them stiff and hard, effortlessly bringing sparks of raw pleasure to my body. I can't deny it; I am getting excited by his seducing. Not that I wasn't normally excited by his advances…but this…this is entirely on different level. Hinata usually limits himself not to touch my breasts directly; and he never seduces me more than 5 minutes of light innuendo, soft kisses, and feathery touch on my thighs. He never _ever_ gets on this kind of level. Mind me, **never.**

"…Hinata…"

"Tsukimiya…let's ditch Tsuzuki and have fun together. Only this night, hmm?"

"Heh…His Idiotic Highness will surely skin you alive for that, you know? Ahh…"

"You know…I turned off the cell minutes ago. He can't call me and disturb our fun."

"Is—is that so? **Ah!**"

"My, my, Tsukimiya…so eager…" he chuckles darkly. "You get so excited that you've been soaked wet only from my fondling…"

Bastard! When did he move down there? He already pulled down my panty!

"Hinata! I swear I will kill you…ah, ah, stop that! Hinata!"

He chuckles again, amused. Damn bastard! Somehow, I feel ashamed with myself, being reduced into this—this slut only by his touch. Sinful, his touches are indeed.

Unknowingly, he has already ushered us both to a secluded alley and had my back facing him. My arms are being trapped by one of his hand; spells effortlessly preventing me to summon my shadow or sword. When his hand eventually leaves my arms, I can only look upward and growl in anger and growing despair as I see that my hands are still trapped, this time by another of his spell. The paper sticks my hands together on the wall like some kind of super glue, so whatever I do, how many times I struggle to break free, it's useless.

"No chance, Tsukimiya. This is my strongest binding spell, you know?"

"Ha! I don't know you're into that S&M type of guy! But now that I think longer about it, you are indeed one of those sick guys!"

Hinata laughed gaily. "Perhaps. You see, having you kind of tied up and bound like this definitely turn me on, Tsukimiya. So yeah, you're right. I am one of those S&M guys."

"And boobs-fetish guy also."

"Oh yeah…that too."

His hands momentarily leave me and I can't feel the warmth of his body against mine. I use that chance to struggle from my binding, to break free and retaliate. But before I succeed to break free, a disturbing sound makes me halt my movement. The sound of zipper being pulled…

And then his warm body is back, pressed against my back. I know he still wears his shirt and coat on, and I also still have my blouse and skirt on, so at least in this public place (even though it is deserted), our dignity is still preserved. I blink. Shit, I digress…

His hands are back to their self-claimed place: my boobs. The sensation of warm hand and calloused fingers caressing and rubbing my breasts directly, skin-to-skin, is maddening. I bit my lip to stem my moans, but oh, it is to no avail. I moan especially loud when I feel one of his hands moves south and his fingers brush against my already wet core.

I inwardly curse myself. How come this body betrays me right now? And with him, of all people?

"So eager…Tsukimiya…"

Shit…he speaks my name so hotly and sensually I can't help moaning. And his caress…dear God!

"Ahh, ahh…Hinata…"

And then I feel it.

"AH! Hinata! What—what?"

"Hmm? You're still asking, Tsukimiya? I said it before, didn't I? I will have fun with you this night."

"Your—your definition of fun makes me sick, Hinata! Ah!"

"Don't be such spoilsport, Tsukimiya. You enjoy it too, right?"

"N-no, I'm not—ah, ahh…ah…"

"You're not convincing me, Tsukimiya. What's with those noises, hmm?"

"Sh-shut up, you jerk! Ahahh, ah, ah, stop—stop rubbing your—your, ah, 'thing' on me, dammit!" I jerk as he rubs on my core, _hard_. "Shit!"

"Wrong thing to say, Tsukimiya." He rasps on my ear. I shiver. "I think I have got enough lubrication by now. You're so wet, Tsukimiya~"

"Don't—don't say it like that!"

I feel him slip one leg in-between my thighs and widen them. Bastard tries to make me wide open and take me from behind! I resist; but since his earlier ministration has significantly weakened my stance, I can't help but comply with his demand. My thighs are wide open, my back arching, and I can only lean my sweaty forehead against the cold wall before me, panting harshly and waiting for him to 'assault' me. Like some slut…I feel like vomiting.

"Ready, hmm?" his breaths are ragged and harsh. Somewhere within my dimmed mind, I feel contented that I'm not the only one affected by this act.

"Wa-wait, Hinata! Stop, ah, ah—**AHH!**"

He thrusts into me. From behind. While keep fondling my breasts.

…Damn bastard and his boobs-fetish.

* * *

"Dang…they sure take their time to fulfill one assignment."

One blond, pure blood angel namely Tsuzuki-sama the Great King (self-proclaimed title, of course) is sulking.

"Not to mention, that jerk Hinata seemingly turns off his cell phone. I can't call him over, dammit! Hanamura!" the blonde calls for his servant. The said servant only grunts from somewhere behind him. "Go to their place and scold them! Tell them to better be hurry! We don't have much time until dawn, you know?"

Hanamura, the black dog demon, only shakes his head in refusal. "No. I don't want to."

Tsuzuki turns around fully to face him, and wails, "WHY NOT?"

"…I don't want to disturb their… 'time'."

"What time, dammit?"

"You know…that 'time'."

Tsuzuki stops dead. "…No way. I don't believe it! They won't do that kind of thing, in the middle of dire assignment like this, right? Right?"

"…If I were you, I wouldn't be too sure about that, Tsuzuki."

The blonde wails again, louder this time. "AAUUUGGGHHH! Those good-for-nothing half breeds! *sniff* I hope Nao were here instead of that bastard Hinata. That woman Tsukimiya is fine with Nao, but with that man…*sigh* …Hanamura…" he whines pathetically, not to mention dramatically. Typical.

Hanamura only replied indifferently with a boring "What?"

"What about our holy treasure?"

"What about it?"

"I want my holy treasure."

"…Shut up, Tsuzuki."

"I CAN'T! AAAGGGHHHH! I WANT MY HOLY TREASURE, DAMMIT!"

"And I've said, shut up, you noisy dork!"

THUD!

"…Ouch. You don't have to whack me on the head, you dog…"

"You sure deserve that, though."

"Bastard…"

BEEP! BEEP!

"What's that? …Oh, an email." Hanamura rolls his eyes, utterly un-amused.

Tsuzuki flips open his cell phone and peers into the screen. Indeed, there is one email for him.

From Hinata.

Pip!

"…That good-for-nothing jerk better has some good news to share—"

Tsuzuki halts. Tsuzuki blinks. Tsuzuki stares. Tsuzuki pales.

Clack!

Hanamura glances to his obnoxious master to see that he has already flipped close his cell phone. He raises one eyebrow when he sees the blond angel sways slightly, seemingly spacing out.

"…What's wrong? What did he say about?"

"…"

"Tsuzuki?"

"…"

"…"

"…Hanamura."

"Hn?"

"…I—I think I am scarred for life."

"…Why?"

Tsuzuki doesn't say anything else and hands him his phone. Hanamura takes it and flips open the device. He opens the said email.

Hanamura stares. Hanamura blinks. Hanamura lets out a chuckle.

"…Well, it's kind of good news. That's one nice shot, don't you think so, Tsuzuki?"

"…Shut up."

The email is an image of one very naked Tsukimiya—in all her flushed and panting glory, taken from vantage point (a.k.a. eagle eyed angle)—seemingly getting screwed senseless by none other than Hinata (though he doesn't appear on the picture aside from his breast-fondling hand and thighs and, err… 'thing'; since he is the one who took the image).

No wonder Tsuzuki is mentally scarred. For his entire bragging and lofty attitude, he is still one innocent virgin angel.

* * *

**A/N:** I've read the chapter where Hinata took a photo of Makino (isn't that his name? Correct me if I am wrong), Satsuki's cohort, being twisted by some kind of monster—I think it was Hinata's shikigami, haha. So I suppose, when he truly gets in Tsukimiya's panty, he will takes a shot of it. Damn bastard, really.

Review, everyone?


End file.
